1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel organic sulfide amide compound and a method for the production thereof. The organic sulfide compounds are useful compounds as raw materials for the production of metal surface detergents, antioxidants for polymers, and various products of chemical industry.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The method for obtaining 3-(2-hydroxyethyl)thio!propionitrile, the nitrile of a sulfur compound, by the reaction of acrylonitrile with 2-mercapto ethanol is reported only in J. Am. Chem. Soc., Vol. 69 (1947), page 2331 and the method for obtaining methyl 3-(2-hydroxyethyl) thio!propionate, the ester of a sulfur compound, by the reaction of methyl acrylate with 2-mercapto ethanol is reported barely in J. Am. Chem. Soc., Vol. 69 (1947), page 2333.
The organic sulfide compounds according to this invention, however, have never occurred in the literature and are novel compounds.
An object of this invention, therefore, is to provide a novel organic sulfide compound.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method for producing a novel sulfide compound of great commercial utility with a high yield.